


снизойди до меня, звезда

by holerag



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU, Complicated Relationships, Established Relationship, Hurt, Incest, Insults, M/M, OOC, PWP, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holerag/pseuds/holerag
Summary: больно больно больно— Я не могу отпустить тебя.— Почему? Влюбился что ли?
Relationships: Алексей Миранчук/Антон Миранчук
Kudos: 1





	снизойди до меня, звезда

С Лёшей все сложно — он нетипичный. Он взрывной, закипает на счет три. А Антон — нет, он другой, его вывести из себя невозможно. А у Лёши получается как-то.

Просто видом своим получается. Казалось бы, они одинаковые, выглядят идентично. А нет, а Лёша симпатичнее, у него глаза глубокие такие, засмотреться можно, у него волосы — лишь бы рукой зарыться и не выпускать ладонь. У него руки — произведение искусства, в музей выставляй, не прогадаешь. В музей такую картину заберут и ни за какие деньги назад не вернут. Только Антон не отдаст, ему самому хочется себе все оставить, он жадный. Пусть жадный, только бы никто больше его брата не трогал.

Все девушки Лёшины — шлюхи, Антон уверен. Потому что не ценят, потому что плевать им на него, ему лишь деньги да слава его нужна, Антон знает это.

Потому что Антон знает, что вся спина Лёши в следах ногтей, а им и дела до этого нет. Сидят спокойно, смотрят, как Антон, который с братом уже года два не живет, опять у них в квартире ночует, а ночью душ по двадцать минут принимает — сперму твоего парня, между прочим, из себя вымывает.

Их уже много было, нынешняя с ним в Италию даже собралась, вот только она, глупенькая, не знает, что ее минет и в сравнение не идет с тем, что брат делает. А это уже цитата, Лёша ее прямо во время этого самого минета выстанывал.

Но у них есть одно ебучее преимущество перед Антоном, от которого головой хочется в стену въебаться со всей своей силы — Лёша их любит. А с Антоном у них так, развлечение на одну — а потом и на две, и на три, и вообще, у Антона вибро стоит на уведомления, чтоб, если брат даже в пять утра позвонит и попросит об услуге, мгновенно приехать и сделать так, как брат хочет — ночь.

Антон любит, отдается брату полностью, а для того это забавно. Забавно смотреть, как братишка старается, заглатывает до слез в глазах, но, черт, как же это хорошо. А Лёша — парень воспитанный, видит, что Антону плохо, сразу пальцы, запущенные в волосы брата, сжимает, отнимает его голову и наверх, к своим губам, подтягивает. Целует, кусая братские губы, до крови прокусывая и эту же кровь слизывая, а потом, когда понимает, что брат кончит только от этих незамысловатых ласк, вновь направляет к своему стоящему члену. И Антон ещё больше старается, а у Лёши — звёздочки перед глазами, кажется, еще немного и отключится. У брата губы от природы пухлые, ни одна его девушка — даже со сделанными, более пухлыми губами — такой минет охуенный не делает. И кончает, прямо в рот брату, а тот и не против вовсе, кажется, сейчас оближется. Но Лёше мало, ему хочется большего — у него завтра самолёт в Италию, надо насладиться братом до последней капли, испить его энтузиазм до конца.  
И поэтому, Лёша тянет брата выше, укладывает спиной на кровать, а сам садится на торс антонов. У брата член стоит, требует разрядки, но не Антон тут главное лицо, со своей проблемой брат пусть сам ебется.

— Ты готов к... — Лёша вниз смотрит, намекает, уточняет лишь для того, чтобы увидеть, как брат краснеет, ему ведь прекрасно известно, что каждый раз, как брат умывает себя перед их сексом, тот растягивает себя.

— Да-а, — Антон стонет, выгибается, просит Лёшу войти, закончить его муку.

— Хороший мальчик.

***

— Лёш, обнимешь меня хоть на прощание? — Антон стоит, улыбается, смотрит вопросительным взглядом на брата.

— Ну иди сюда, — Лёша брата притягивает, обнимает, а потом шепотом продолжает. — Если узнаю, что хоть с кем-нибудь ебался, пока меня не было, никогда не позвоню больше, понял?

Антон застыл, глаза эти его, детские какие-то, так и манят своей наивностью.

— Ну чего застыл, влюбился что ли? Прости, братик, я по девочкам.

Антон готов расплакаться, глядя на сотворенного собою же кумира, но он, блять, любит этого кумира.


End file.
